now you have me, you can't leave me (Frerard)
by Killjoyforever13
Summary: okay so this is my first frerard. Gerard is new to school and he meets Frank and as soon as they lay eyes on each other they fall in love. Gerard had a complicated home life and gets kicked out for being him. So I am crap at writing what it's about without giving to much away as I usually tell the whole thing. So go read it and hope you enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is mine and Amy's first ever frerard we are writing it togther i have wrote the beging so when it comes to when she's wrote i'll make sure you all know, we would appreciate your comments so i will write the first chapter and if i get any coments today i will upload the other one :) **

**We do not own anything apart from the plot.**

**Enjoy reading**

**Now you have me, you can't leave me.**

**Gerard's p.o.v**

As i sit in my chair daydreaming about this boy i saw at break one day. He had the most beautiful face in the full school. He looked at me and we locked eyes, he was the first one to break away. I've seen this boy several times during my first week at this hell hole! He is the one of my dreams. I came out of my daydream by the sound of the bell, i got my things together and was the first through the door, i heard "in a rush fag?!" in the background and just ignored it and carried on walking in a rush and suddenly my books hit the floor. I went to pick them up and saw the most beautiful face infront of me, my heart started racing.

"s..sorry" i stutterd

"It's okay" I reckonised his vioce from somewhere

"I wasn't watching where i was going, I was in such a rush" I got all my books and the looked up to see him looking at me.

"Like i said it's okay, I wasn't paying much atention my self. he giggled and looked away from me. His laugh was so sweet.

"So you um off to lunch?" i asked trying not make a fool outa my self.

"Yeah I am, are you?"

"Yeah, do you wanna walk with me?"

**Frank's p.o.v**

I just walked into the boy from break 'way to go frank' i thought, i could tell it was him because of his big hazel eyes and his nose that turned up alittle, no one in school had eyes like his, he was new at school only been here a week and already i have a massive crush on him. I reliesed he was still waiting for an answer, i felt my cheeks slightly burn.

"Yeah of courss i would." we both stood up and smiles at each other

"I'm Gerard, Gerard Way. I don't think we've met, i'm new here it's my first week" He had such an amzing name

"Frank Iero, i don't think we have met before, nice to meet you Gerard"

"Nice to meet you aswell Frank. Shall we get going?" he smiled his smile was so beautiful just like him.

"Yea I just need to go to my locker first" We started walking to our lockers, Gerard's was three down from mine. luckily the hallways were empty so i was safe from being shoved into the lockers. After we put our books away we went to the lunch hall. I just noticed what gerard was wearing i wasn't checking him out or anything. He was wearing a Misfits t-shirt, some super skinny black jeans and a pair of faded converse. He had raven black hair which covered on eye and was also wearing the smallest amount of smudged eyeliner.

"umm cool t-shirt your wearing"

"oh thanks, do you like the misfits?"

"Yeah they're amazing, i also love smashing pumpkins"

"i like them aswell" gerard smiles showing his small wide teeth his is so cute.

**Gerard's p.o.v**

Me and Frank share the same taste in music which is cool. We also dress the same, he was wearing black skinnies, a studded belt, black flag t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He had a really crazy hair style he had on side really short and died red where as the other side was long and black it slightly covered one eye. He also had eyeliner on like me. Once we got to the lunch hall it was packed

"heyy Frank do you want to sit with me for lunch?"

"sure why not" he smiled which made me smile.

"oh i sit with my younger brother mikey" i admitted.

"Okay that's fine" we both were in the line to get out lunch, when we got served i saw that Frank had no meat on his plate. He saw me looking "I'm a vegetarian Gee" he called Gee no one calls me that apart from my family sometimes, he quickly added "sorry i didn't mean to call you Gee" he blushed slightly. i touched his arm it sent shivers down my spine

"don't worry that's my nickname anyway, also it's cute when you call me it" Frank blushed slightly, did i just seriously say that? oh why to go gereard!

**Frank's p.o.v.**

I can't believe i called him Gee how stupid of me.

"Don't worry that's my nickname anyway, also it's cute when you call me it" i sighed slightly and blushed even more. We were both quite for a while until we got to were Mikey sat.

"Mikey this is Frank my _friend_ Frank this my brother Mikey" Mikey was wearing red skinnies and a KISS t-shirt he was also wearing a black leather jacket like me. He had straight blonde hair which had black streaks in it. He was also wearing glasses which sat on the end of his nose.

"It's nice to meet you Frank" he smiled warmly

"It's nice to meet you aswell Mikey" i smiled back and sat down next to Gerard. None of us really ate any of our lunch we just sat and talked, i wasn't really hungry.

"Frank what lesson have you got next?" Gerard asked before taking a bite of some sorta meat

"umm i have mixed art the only lesson i have with you" i smiled

"oh yea you sit near enough to me, should of remembered, is it okay if i walk with you?" Gerard asked with a massive smile on his face

"yea of course you can, do you like art?" i saw mikey getting up

"I'll see you guys later, i have to go." Mikey said

"Okay Mikes, i'll see you at the end of school, you still wanting a lift?"

"Yeah thanks see ya!" he smiled and walked of while waving, Gerard looked at me and smiled.

"yea art is my favourite lesson I'll show you some of my work when we get there"

"yea that'll be good"

**Gerard's p.o.v**

Me and Frank got up and started to walk to art slowly as we set of early. As we walked Frank eplained that he lives with his dad also they both play guitar. Frank offered me lessons because i said i suck, i accepted his offer. I'll be spending more time with him which is fantastic. I was so caught up in my thinking that i didn't reliese Frank getting shoved into the lockers then slide onto the floor.

"Found a boyfriend have we Frank?"

"He's not my fucking boyfriend james!" Frank shouted in pain as someone else was punching him. Why was i just standing there instead of helping? I'm a fagott! James looked pretty pathetic i would be able to kick his ass because he was hurting frankie so he better watch his back.

"You better watch your back Frank I'll teach you not to shout at me!" james kicked frank in the stomach and head then walked off!

"You better watch you fucking back james!" i shouted, what the heck was i doing? now I'm gonna get beat up, no i won't i'll stand up for myself and make them feel the pain they inflict on frank.

"What was that you Emo?" James turned round and looked at me.

"I said you better watch you back!" and with that James threw a punch but i blocked it and punched him right in the nose and it started bledding I then kicked him,i picked Frank up and walked off.

"Wow were did you learn that?" Frank asked. I just shrugged and helped him walk.

"Frank what's their problem? Are you okay?" Frank just looked down.

**Frank's p.o.v**

Shall i tell him I'm gay? I might aswell it'll probably ruin our friendship but he deserves to know the truth well part of it.

"Gee their problem is I'm gay" i said quitly so one one else could here.

**soo guys what do you think? yea i've left it on a clifhanger it was amy's idea. so please review and tell me what you think. i apologise for any spelling mistakes what i'm using to write doesn't tell me mistakes so i apologise. Killjoyforever13 xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard's hand fell off my back oh great! I shut my eyes waiting for the worst to happen, like him running of screaming fag, and never talking to me again.

"Frank it's okay open your eyes" i opened them and looked at him "do you want to come to mine and miss the rest of school?"

"Yea okay" I smiled weakly. We started to sneak out of school and to Gerard's car. Thank God he had a car because it was raining and i hate the rain. Once we got in the car i burst out crying. I'm a fool for crying infront of Gerard but i couldn't help it Gerard hugged me tight.

"Frankie, Frank what's wrong?" he rubbed my back and i looked at him with a cloud of tears over my eyes, i could only just see his beautiful face

"Did you see what even happened back their? You fucking beat him up and now we are both gonna get it!"

"Frankie it's okay, he won't touch neither of us, i'll make sure of that. I'll protect both of us" Gerard looked at me and smiled sweetly

**Gerard's p.o.v**

I looked at Frank he was still crying so I pulled him back into my arms. I can't believe Frank was gay it made me so happy, after about a week thinking i'd never be able to have him, there might be a chance he'll be mine. I was still in shock from what he said, i locked eyes with him not able to break away. I finally did feeling kinda awkward

"Frankie i want to try something okay?"

"Okay" Frankie looked at me confused

"Don't worry" I put my my hands on his lap moving my head forward slightly then touched Frank's lips a fire started to burn inside of me, the heat from his lips were amazing. Frank went along with the kiss so i moved my tongue along his bottom lip and he let me in so i explore his mouth, it tasted of cigs and booze i liked the taste. After about a minute we both pulled away gasping for air looking into each others eyes. The kiss was amazing Frank just sat there staring at me

"Sorry" i apologized "You won't believe how long i've waited to do that" I smiled slightly.

"Don't apologize Gerard and how long have you waited?

"Well since the first time i saw you at break, I still daydream about that day" I smiled weakly

"Really? Wow, I never thought you was gay you are right?"

"Yeah really, yeah i am gay I wouldn't of kissed you like that if I wasn't would I?. It shocked me when you said your gay, I didn't think you would be"

"Your right. Y'know Gerard I still think about that day when we first saw each other. I wanted to come over and talk to you in art but I didn't have the guts to"

"Lets get back to mine when can talk more then"

**Frank's p.o.v**

On the drive back to Gerard's he put some music on, he started to sing along to Astro Zombies by The Misfits. I joined in on the backing vocals, Gerard's vioce was perfect, he knew every line to the song so i got to hear his beautiful vioce for two minutes. Ater the song finished i just looked at him with a massive grin on my face

"Frankie why are you looking at me like that?"

"Gee you have a perfect vioce it's so beautiful"

"Thank you, your vioce is amazing you shouldn't hide it. I love the way you sing"

"I'm not as good as you though" I smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes they're so beautiful I could get lost in them forever. I looked away quickly so he didn't think i was some crazy dude.

"Your so sweet Frankie, does your dad know your gay?" He asked shyly looking straight out onto the road ahead of us.

"Yea he does he's cool about it aswell he's glad that i'm happy and doesn't care what I am" I replied stroking Gerard's arm. He soon pulled up on his drive and took his keys out.

"Well atleast yours is... mine hates gay people, I can't tell him about me he'll just kick me out not caring about what happens to me" He looked down and started to play with his keys.

"Come on lets go into your house get a coffee and we can talk for a while. We'll need to pick Mikey up soon. And Gerard I'll be here no matter what happens if you do get kicked out you can stay at mine my dad won't mind" Gerard looked up at me and smiled

"Thank you Frank I'll be here for you aswell. Come I'll make us some coffee" I started to get ou the car and my stomach heeved and my head started to spin uaagghh great shouldn't of moved. I grabbed onto the car so I didn't fall. Gerard walked round to the side of the car where I was and hlped me walk "Come I'll help you"

"Thank you Gee" Gerard helped me walk up the stairs to the front of his house, i stopped walking and looked at him and then pushed my lips apon his and kissed him. "I really like you Gerard Way" I whispered

"I really like you aswell Frank Iero" Gerard opened his front door and helped me walk to the sofa were i colapsed

**Okay so the second chapter hope you all liked it i'll me post again sometime today or tomorrow night. Killjoyforever13 xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry i never wrote yesterday i was at my grandma's so i'm here now, also sorry it was a sort chapter last time. I can't write as often now as school starts on Tuesday but i'll write when i can.**

As i sunk into the sofa Gerard sat on the floor next to me looking straight into my eyes he started to stroke me face, his hands were so soft against my skin his touch still sent shivers down my back but i loved it. Gerard kissed my cheek and i smiled.

"Frank are you okay?" Gerard asked in a low vioce

"Yea i just got a headache and my ribs really hurt, I'll be fine though" Gerard looked at me then got of the floor and went into the kitchen

"Frankie I'm making a coffee do you want one?" he turned round

"Yea please Gee" I put my head against the arm of the sofa and shut my eyes fighting back the tears of how much it hurt everytime i either breathed or moved. I opened my eyes with from the smell of coffee it smelt so good, Gerard brought over two mugs he handed me one then handed me two white pills. I just stared at him

"It's for the pain, don't worry I'm not trying to kill you. I could never do that" he smiled so sweetly

"Thank you Gee. Good, 'cause now you have me you can't leave me, and I can't leave you" I kissed him then took the pills with a mouth fill of coffee. I didn't care how hot it was the hotness made it better.

"I'll never leave you. Frank can i ask you a question?" he looked at me like whatever he was gonna say it wasn't a joke.

"yea of course you can, what is it?"

"What are we now? Like are we friends or boyfriends?" he looked down not wanting to see my reaction. I was shocked was he saying that he wants to be my boyfriend? OMG OMG i can't believe it. Frank calm down!

**Gerard's p.o.v**

I can't believe i've just asked Frank if we were boyfriends, he didn't answer he just sat there. I didn't dare look at him, what if I just scared him off by saying that? But I couldn't could I? He's kissed me severle times and said he really likes me. What am i gonna do?

"Gerard look at me please" I did as he told me, he had slight tears in his eyes,oh great i've upset him, he doesn't want me. I don't know why i even got my hopes up no one had ever liked me. Frank held my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"Gerard I want us to be boyfriends, but do you want that?" He didn't break eye contact at all he just kept on looking me in the eye Frank wanted to be my boyfriend. I just smashed my lips against his he went along with it, he rolled his tongue along my bottom lip I opened my mouth and let him explore after a while our tongues started to fight each other i finally gave up and let him do as he wish. After a while we both pulled away looking at one another.

"I want us to be boyfriends aswell, why wouldn't I? Frank you are perfect" I pulled him up off the sofa he whinced abit but stood up. I took him to my room and we sat on my bed.

"Gerard I am not perfect but thank you. You are perfect no matter what anyone says" He kissed my forhead and then laid down closing his eyes. He must be tired

"Thank you Frankie, are you tired?" He nodded slightly "Go to sleep then baby"

**Frank's p.o.v**

I was so tired the beating took everything out of me, I shut my eyes even tighter when Gerard told me to go to sleep, i thought it was a terrible idea but i needed it and Gee was there so i felt protected. I guess an hour couldn't hurt could it?

"Okay baby but wake me up in an hour please"

"Okay I'll be right here when you wake up" He kissed me then pulled me into his arms. I started to fall asleep but before i fully went under i heard Gerard say "I love you" I smiled and fell asleep in Gerard's arms. I had no problem sleeping, when i woke up I was still in Gerard's arms he was looking at me and when he saw me awake he smiled

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked sleeply

"Umm about two hours. You looked like you needed some sleep so I let you be, also you looked so peacful I couldn't wake you"

"So you haven't moved for two hours?"

"Nope I didn't want to disturbed you anway i fell asleep for a while as well"

"Hope you slept well Geebear. Can we get some coffee pwease?"

"Yea of course come on" we got out of bed and my head started to spin i got up to quickly. We went upstairs and into the kitchen to make coffee. I sat down on a stool thinking about what Gerard said before i went to sleep. Gerard brought our coffees to the table and sat down next to me.

"Gerard can I ask you a question?" I asked shly hoping that it wasn't me daydreaming but it was true.

"Yea sure" here goes nothing Gerard took a sip of his coffee and I just eyed mine.

"Well before i went to sleep did you um say you um loved me?" I kept eyeing my coffee then took a sip. It felt so good the hotness flowing through my blood, it took the nerves away and calmed me alittle.

**Gerard's p.o.v**

So Frank did hear me say I loved him.

"Yea Frank I did say that. I love you."

Frank looked away from his coffee and looked at me in shock.

"You really did say it!" He said cheerfully "I though I was daydreaming. Gerard I love you too" Frank loves me, Frank fucking loves me! He bearly knows me but still he fucking loves me! I smiled like a little child being told it's christmas soon. I really should tell Frank about my cuts and that before he gets to attached.

"Frank I need to tell you something, it might hurt you but you need to know. I promise I will never hurt you agian, not like this anyway." Frank's face dropped from a smile to a frown. Great I've alread hurt him. I kissed him quickly then took both of my tops off and stood infront of Frank showing all of my scars and cuts, Frank got up and touched them. The heat from his touch was amazing. Frank hugged me tightly but not to tight to irritate my skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**School has started again so I'm going to try and post every night. If I don't sorry guys. So how are you all liking it so far? Please review with what you think it will really help me.**

**Frank's P.o.v**

Gerard had cuts and scars all across his chest and down his arms. I nearly started to cry.

"Why Gerard?" I managed to say I pulled away from the hug and looked him in the eye "Why?" I mouthed.

"Well y'know my dad hates gay people, if I told him he would boot me" He paused for a moment

"Well I like said Gerard your always welcome at mine, my dad won't mind"

"Thank you Frank. Also my family ignore me just because I'm diffrent. It's only Mikey who cares. School is bad as well I get bullied that's why I couldn't just stand there and watch them beat you up, they won't hurt you again I promise. I also promise I will never do this any more, because I know it will hurt you" Gerard hugged me tightly, then put his tops back on. I might as well tell Gerard about me.

"Gerard I care about you alot. I'll still love you no matter what. Bullying sucks I know but we have eachother now don't we?"

"Yea we do, it'll get better from now on"  
"Gerard I have something to show you" I smiled weakly

"What is it Frank" I rolled up my sleeves on my top to show my scars and fresh cuts. I looked down not wanting to see his reaction.

**Gerard's P.o.v**

Frankie self harmed. My poor little Frank. He was still sat on the stool next to mine, so I sat back down and stroked the rough skin on his arm.

"Frankie why?" I started to cry slightly, he wiped away my tears. I looked at him then kissed his forehead. He started to speak quietly

"When my parents split up I lived with my mother at the time. As I got older I was forced not to see my dad and my mother started drinking and left me alone alot of the time. So when I went to live with my grandma but she died about two years ago, I was left with nothing. At that time I was getting bullied some how they found out I was gay I dropped out of school. I finally got intouch with my dad at that he was married and had two other children. His wife didn't like the fact he had a gay son so they got a diverce. My dad didn't want to loose me again. I enrolled in a new school, the bullying still carried on. Things will get better from now on." Frank kissed me then rested his head on my chest. His hair was so smooth and silky. I kissed his head then got up and got my cigs out my bag I offered Frank one and took it willingly. We sat on the front porch watching what was going on.

"Frank everything is going to be okay we'll get through this together. If you have anything you need to tell come and tell me I'll sit and listen to what is bothering you. I love so much Frank"

"Thank you Gerard, I'll listen to you too I'm always here for you no matter what time it is I'll be there for you. I love you" I smiled at him then looked at my watch it read 4:15pm

"Shit i forgot to pick Mikey up from school, he's gonna be soo pissed at me. I'll have to make it up to him later on, we'll go out or something." Frank just smiled and took another puff of his cig. We looked at each other knowing everything will be okay from now on.

**Frank's P.o.v**

After we finished our cigs we went back into the kitchen and drank our coffees. Gerard got a glass of water but left the tap running. He then flicked the water at me, I first laughed then looked at him with serious eyes.

"Your gonna die!" I dived at him laughing, pinned him to the floor the started to kiss him everywhere. Gerard then rolled over, turned the tap off the pinned me to the floor at first Gerard was kissing me then he started to tickle me. I tried to break free but Gerard had a firm grip on me.

"Stop it, Gerard stop" I begged while laughing of course he didn't stop just carried on. Finally he stopped the started to kiss me deeply I kissed him back deeply I loved his lips on mine they're so plump and soft. Gerard stopped kissing me when he heard the front door open he jumped up and helped me up then whispered,

"Sorry" I gave him a smile to say it's okay we sat back on the stools drinking our coffes.

**Gerard's P.o.v**

I felt so bad for the way I acted, Frankie smiled at me which made me feel a little better I remembered the front door opened.

"Mikey is that you?" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Yea it is, thanks for the umm lift!" he shouted sarcastically. Me and Frank faced each other and chuckled.

"Okay I'm sorry I got caught up with something. How about we go out for a coffee and grab a bite to eat to make it up? And get your ass i here so i don't have to shout!" Mikey stepped into the kitchen and stood in the door way

"Oh heyy Frank. I can see what you got caught up with. It's cool. I'll take up on your offer is Frank joining us?"

"It's not what you think Mikey, but just don't tell dad please? Yea frankie is joining us" I looked at Frank and smiled.

"Don't worry Gee your secret is safe with me like it always has. Give me a minute I need to go change" Mikey walked out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"You can always trust Mikey, he's always been there for me. Sometimes you'd think he's the oldest." I kissed Frank then held his hand the heat that rushed through me was amazing.


End file.
